dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue's of Blue
'Summary' Blue starts to feel left out when Red and Wolf are on an epic adventure. How will he deal with being in a nice quiet life when his friends are having all the fun? 'Transcript' (Blue and Pink are walking through the park) Pink: Isn’t it nice Blue how peaceful and quiet it is together? Blue: Yep and no more douche bags getting me in trouble. Pink: Lately they haven’t been bugging us. You think something is up? Blue: Yeah, they would usually do something to torment me. But we’ll figure that out after our walk through the… (suddenly Wolf and Red are in a grueling battle with a Hydra Turtle. Wolf is distracting it shooting explosive arrows while Red is riding on top of one of the heads) Wolf: Eat these hot tamales you multi dick headed fuck! (shoots the arrows) Red: We are the gods of whores! Wolf: don't you mean gods of wars? Blue: Stay here Pink. Pink: Blue! Where are you going? Blue: I want to go help fight! Wolf: (jumps in front of Blue) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. where do you think you're going? Red: (Pats on the head) Take five big guy, We need to straighten something out. (jumps over to Wolf and Blue) Blue: Hey guys. I am going to help you fight the turtle. (Wolf and Red start laughing) Blue: What? what's so funny? Red: oh shit he isn't joking. Blue: What? Wolf: Sorry Blue, You have a life now and we can't have responsible people tagging along. Red: Sorry dude! Besides, we found someone to replace you! Rapper: And that my friend is me. Blue: Why would you replace me with Rapper!? Wolf: He has no life. Red: just like us! Blue: Come on guys! This is the second time you left me out of something I would've loved doing! Red: and man did you miss out. Wolf: Blue, Pink is over there in fear that something would happen to you. Now if we let you in, that would be hanging over our heads like a rain cloud. Red: And that's so lame. Blue: (sighs) Fine, I'll go. (walks back to Pink) Pink: (relieved) You're not going? Blue: They said I have to stay here with you because, I have a family now. Well almost a family... But it's something about responsibility. Pink: I need you with me Blue. I don't want you going off on stupid adventures that would get you killed. Blue: (sighs) That is true. Besides our child is coming in 5 months. And I would hate for you to get hurt or be in danger without me there with you. Pink: Then lets go home away from those guys. (Blue hears Wolf as he holds the Hydra Turtle's mouth open from the inside) Wolf: ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!?! (Blue starts to feel more left out and depressed) Blue: (monotone voice) This is my life now. I'm glad to have it (during the week Blue continues to pass by and see Red, Wolf, and Rapper having parties at bars, fighting criminals on the news, and having races as he does chores and having a normal quiet life)) Blue: (Monotone voice) I'm living the life. (Blue & Pink walk by a bar and they hear party music) Blue: Hey Pink, do you think we can go in to see what's happening? Pink: Blue you know it's not good for the baby to be in places like that. Blue: Then wait here. (Blue walks inside and suddenly has a surprised expression) Blue: Whooaa! This is awesome! Wolf: (sees Blue) Rapper? did you just see that? Red: (drunk) no but I see a bitch I'm going to fuck. Rapper: Yup, Guess he still wants to join. I'll go talk to him. Wolf: He just left Pink outside by herself. Rapper: Blue! What the fuck are you doing?! Blue: What? I just wanted to see what was going on in here. Rapper: And leave Pink outside by herself? Not cool bro. We already told you about this yesterday. Blue: Come on man! I never get to have fun like Wolf and Red do. I miss doing that even though I got hurt most of the time. Rapper: But you have new responsibilities now. Now that you and Pink are married and having a baby, you need to look out for her. Red: (From across the room drunk) Marriage is for Blosers! Blue: So when could I have fun then!? Rapper: Probably when Pink's dead or something. But for now, you must stick with her. (drinks beer and runs off) (Blue sadly walks out of the bar) Blue: (comes out to Pink) There was nothing exciting inside. Let's just go home. Pink: Don't worry Blue, we can go home to watch Fang Angels. Doesn't that sound like fun? Blue: Yeah... I guess so.. (later that night Blue goes to watch tv while Pink sleeps in their room) Blue: I guess the adventures end here. (Suddenly Blue is gagged and a bag is put over Blue's head as he is taken away) (Pink wakes up to see Blue gone from bed) Pink Blue? (She looks around the house and sees Fox) Fox: Hi Pink. Pink: Fox? where is Blue? Fox: He left a note at on my door to say he needed to take care of something at his job and for me to look after you while he's gone. Pink: Oh, okay. (Blue suddenly finds himself under a light in a dark room) Blue: W-what's going on!? Deep distorted voice: (talks from the shadows) So you wanted an adventure? Blue: Y-yeah? Who- Who's there? Deep distorted voice: (walks out as a cloaked figure with a white blank face mask) We will give you and adventure. (pulls out a gun) Blue: (excited) Holy shit! Really? (Two more masked cloaked figures come out) Blue: Wh- Who are you!? Figure 1: We will put you in a dark dungeon with evil creatures of the dark. Blue: Wh- What!? Figure 2: We will give you only one weapon (brings a chainsaw close to Blue's face) Figure 3: You will have to fight a high dragon to get home to see your loved ones. (brings a blade close to Blue's neck) Blue: Wait! This is crazy! I just wanted to go on an adventure with my old friends! Figure 1: Oh, is that what you actually thought? (the three figures laugh coldly) Blue: L-let me go! This isn't exactly what I wanted! Figure 2: Well too bad Bloser. Blue: Bloser? (thinks) Only one friend of mine calls me that- (realises) Wait a minute... Wolf: (the figures reveal themselves as Wolf, Red, and Rapper) Cuz we're going with you! (the three start to laugh at Blue) Red: You should have seen that pussy scared look on your face! (continues to laugh) Rapper: Glad I got that on camera. Blue: GUYS!!! Why the fuck would you scare me like that!? Wolf: Sorry I couldn't help it but play this trick on you. Blue: So, am I still doing this!? Wolf: Of course. After Fox heard how we treated you she beat Rapper and Red up and threatened to strap me down on Fifi's bed until she got home. Red: My dick has fractures. Blue: How do you get fractures on your dick? Wolf: i don't know but Fox managed to pull that off. Red: She still touched my dick. Wolf:: Anyways, Fox made us take you on an adventure while she looks after Pink for today. Rapper: So get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. Blue: (excited) Holy shit! Really!? Wolf: Yep (pulls a lever to open the way onto a dungeon of monsters) Let's get this over with! (The four charge in and fight their way through the dungeon to start their adventure) (END) (After credits) (Blue came home dirty) Pink: Blue? What happened to you? Blue: Something. (smiles) That was completely awesome. ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:September Releases